yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Theradini Ferax
Theradini Ferax is a B1V (nearly O-class) star in the Andromeda Galaxy.It does not have much life because of it's huge size and it's spectral type.However there is a planet where life is present but it is introduced life from Oquanazon XI.Oh well here's a picture: Theradini Ferax Some Basic Facts: *Theradini Ferax is classified as a B1V star *Theradini Ferax is invisible fro Terra (that's earth to you) *Theradini Ferax, like most blue giants will only live for 10 - 300 million years *Theradini Ferax is 2.64 million years old Table of Info As you can see Theradini Ferax is alot bigger than the sun(sol), well that is the larger star, yes Theradini Ferax is a binary it is composed of a blue giant and a red dwarf, a nearly impossible combination.The stars' names aren't Theradini Ferax A and B, they are Theradini (Blue Giant) and Ferax(red dwarf).Ferax is 2.378 BILLION years old System These planets were discovered when the blue giant was 2.5 million years old: *Theradini a - a small rocky world with average tempuratures of 4376.7*C (AKA - Bukwa) *Theradini b - a large rocky world with 0 moons and no atmosphere (AKA - Zeck) *Theradini c - a trinary set of gas planets all with masses lower than Saturn (AKA cerburus a, b and c) *Theradini d - FOUR gas dwarfs orbiting each other each smaller in size than Neptune (AKA - The Ulio Group) *Theradini e - a trinary set of terrestrials this is where the life lives (AKA Wydanir, Foshca and Aletia) *another 15 terrestrials too small to care about Planets (in order of increasing distance from the star) Theradini *Theradini a - Bukwa *Theradini b - Zeck *Theradini c - Cerburus *Theradini d -Nefis. Kaol. Vedoc *Theradini e - Wydanir, Foshca and Aletia **Theradini e I - Mos **Theradini e II - Zos ***Theradini e II I - zane *Theradini f-t too small to care about - The Smallas Group Ferax *Zecoquini - A gas dwarf of 12,983.7KM Dia **Zecoquini a - a moon of 1,267.3KM Dia orbiting Zecoquini History Want to know more about Ferax?Here's how the stars were formed: *a nebula collapses and forms Ferax *2.377 billion years later Theradini is formed nearby *Theradini's gravatational feild makes Ferax its binary partner *Planets from Ferax start orbiting Theradini with one left orbiting Ferax *Planets are formed and the Solar Union of Aiota send probe "Fisa-Mesano" into the system transporting 98,487,643 Humans *The Humans live there for 125,729 years *(Note: from here on is the future of Theradini Ferax) *27 million years in the future Theradini Ferax will explode creating a supernova and possibly creating a blackhole,either way Ferax will still be wiped out of existence *Theradini Ferax no longer exists Ferax Ferax is an M6V star orbiting Theradini, hence the name "Theradini Ferax".It is 2.378 Billion years old and was once a single star with 6 planets, 2 gas and 4 rock until Theradini was formed nearby.Colour (or Color): Pic: Ferax has a diameter of 256,789.6KM which makes it close to double jupiter's diameter.Although it is a gas dwarf, the planet Zecoquini has floating islands of rock, water and grass the planet looks absolutely beautiful with water pouring down in massive waterfalls.Three words: A MAZE ZING! Roleplay (start roleplay if you wish) Stars within 2.5 million lightyears Here are the stars: *The Entire milky way and SoSyCrWi galaxies This systems is owned by the Solar Union of Aiota ask them about colonizing etc. Category:Star Category:Stars Category:Solar System Category:Solar Systems